User blog:ZeoSpark/Top 10 Annoying Paper Mario enemies
Yep! It's me again creating another blog post of a top 10's list. I've been really slacking when it comes to creating articles lately, so I'm creating this blog to help me get back into things. Sorta like how artists do requests to get back into drawing (which I was doing lol). Anyway, this list is going to be on the troublesome enemies of the series. There are two rules. One, no Sticker Star or Color Splash enemies. I want this to be on the first three games again. And two, no same enemy if one is stronger than the other. That means if a Dark Hammer Bro. is on the list, there will be no regular Hammer Bro. I might as well pair them all together. Alright, let's get to the list! #10: Bzzaps! Starting of the list are Bzzaps! from the first game. These dangeorus bee enemies are found mainly in Flower Fields and are very annoying. Why these enemies are annoying? Well, I like to call these guys the "First Strike Enemies" because they are very good in getting in first strikes on you. Their stinger attack is very fast and very hard to avoid. They're are annoying in battle as well as they are able to poison and shrink you. And they have MASSIVE attack power! However, they are only at #10 because they're very easy to take out having only an HP of 3. #9:Duplighosts Duplighosts take the #9 spot for being rather troublesome enemies to deal with. For starters, they have a good amount of HP and attack. However, they can copy any of Mario's partners that can make them a rather pain to deal with. Especially with heavy hitting partners such as Parakarry, Bombette, and Sushie. They are also usually fought in groups. However, they're only #9 because you can actually defeat them easier by having them copy Kooper and knocking them over on their shells. #8: Longators Sigh...I really hate Longators. These strange enemies of Super Paper Mario earn the #8 spot for being such troublesome little enemies. These guys can extend their necks out dealing damage. They're not that strong but what makes them such pests is the fact is that they are usually found near bottomless pits. ESPECIALLY the ones in Castle Bleck during Dimentio's section! I actually got a Game Over from that section because the Longators will damage me and knock me into the pits resulting in more damage! These guys are so frustrating! #7: Boomboxers Another annoying SPM enemy. #7 goes to these guys for being such an annoyance. They are often found in groups and they are very accurate in their soundwave attack. It doesn't help this attack hurts. Boomboxers are often found alongside other enemies bringing up their annoyance factor by a lot! #6: Bristles/Dark Bristles One thing I don't really like are enemies that can only be taken out a certain way instead of the traditional hammering and jumping. Bristles and Dark Bristles definitely take the cake of very annoying enemies in the game! These guys have a lot of defense power, spikes on their heads, and impervious to fire. However, what's worse is that you cannot even hammer them! Trying to use a hammer attack that goes through defense, BAM! The Bristle sticks their front spikes out at you dealing damage! You can only really damage them with POW Blocks or special moves like Earth Tremor. The fact you have to use items and special moves to defeat these guys definitely earns them a spot on this list. #5: Bandits (especially Badge Bandits) Halfway point and this spot goes to the theiving Bandits! These guys are always a bane to deal with as they can steal coins from you whenever they land a successful hit. If they are not defeated in time, they will run off with your coins! This may not seem to bad but the Badge Bandits on other hand...yeah...they can steal your badges! This only happens in TTYD but wow that is annoying. #4: Koopatrols/Dark Koopatrols Coming in at the fourth spot are Koopatrols and Dark Koopatrols. These guys are definitely one of the strongest enemies of the Koopa Troop. There are so many things that are annoying about these enemies. First off, they have spikes on their heads so you can't jump on them unless you have the Spike Shield badge equipped or riding on Carrie. Second, they have fire resistant armor making them immune to useful fire attacks such as Vivian's Firey Jinx and Bowser's Fire Breath. Third, their charge attack HURTS! A lot! It doesn't help they're completely invincible while they are inside of their shells charging up. Also, they can also use this charging attack outside of battle making them another "First Strike Enemy." It's a good thing these guys are always found late in game. #3: Magikoopas Whoo boy... If there is one type of enemy I hate, it's the ones that constantly heal themselves and others. Magikoopas are the "support enemies" of the series where they are always found alongside other enemies. Magikoopas are only there to beef up the stats of other enemies in battle. What makes them REALLY annoying is the fact they can not only heal others, make them invisible, AND even hinder Mario's own party, when there is one Magikoopa left in battle, it will flee! Of course, you should always take out the healer first but the fact Magikoopas are always found at the very rear of enemies forcing you to attack them around other enemies makes them an absolute pain. #2: Crazee Dayzee/Amazee Dayzee #2 belongs to these two deadly flowers, the Crazee and Amazee Dayzees. I really, REALLY hate thes guys... Even though they will often flee than fight, when they fight, watch out. They can put you to sleep leaving you wide open for other enemies! It doesnt help they're often found alongside stronger enemies as well! Also, the Amazee Dayzees, if they attack, can deal 20 DAMAGE TO YOU!!! They're the strongest enemies in the entire series. However, Amazee Dayzees are extremely rare. Oh yeah, another reason they're #2, play Super Paper Mario. Crazee Dayzees don't flee from you anymore. They fire off their sleep spells from a distance and can travel through walls! Good luck with that! #1: Cursyas And finally, number one is everyone's favorite cursing enemy, Cursyas! Cursyas are rather rare enemies in the game but, trust me, what they do is well enough to earn them #1. There many different types of Cursyas in the game each with a unique curse. There is one that can mess with your controls, one that can make you heavy, etc. However, ther is one Cursya that can even send you back to Flipside!!! Whenever I see a Cursya, I do my best to stay out of it's cursing clutches! Even though the dreaded Back Cursya is the worse of them all, every Cursya in the game are annoying enough to earn #1 on this list. Category:Blog posts